Hyōhaku Character Creation Guide
Instructions Making a character is very simple and straightforward. Depending on which type of character you'd like to make, you'll need to select the name from the list of content and go down to see that specific template. Now, for actually making an article. Please read the rest of this introduction before proceeding to make the article. Click on this link to start the article: It will ask you for the name of the article. The article name will be the character name. So, for instance, if your character name is Ichigo Kurosaki, the article name will be Ichigo Kurosaki. Once you've started the article, all you have to do is copy and paste the template pertaining to your specific character, from the list of templates below. So, for example, if your character is a Shinigami, skip below to the Shinigami section, and copy-paste everything that is in the grey box under that specific section. Copy it all, paste it into the empty page you've made, and then enter the information as needed. Once you do, hit "Publish" and the page will be created! Now, most of the templates below have a simple sentence like "Character Name is a Shinigami within the Gotei 13." This sentence can be changed as you see fit. Some characters that are Shinigami, for instance, might be Captains, so the introduction might read something like "Character Name is the Captain of the 2nd Division in the Gotei 13." Basically you can change it as you wish and put down as much information there as you wish. The only thing we ask is keeping the character name bold. If you look further below where the introduction sentence is, you'll see a bunch of sections that have been marked like Appearance . These sections are where you'll put down your character information. All you have to do is put down whatever amount of information you want in the appropriate section by typing underneath where the Section Name is. So, under the Appearance section, you'd write about your character's appearance. In the Personality section, their personality. Abilities, their abilities. So on and so forth. If there are any questions beyond what has been described here, you can ask the admins on this wiki for help at any time. A list of admins can be found on the Main Page. Just go to their message walls and submit your question at any time. Happy editing! --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 03:50, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Character Templates Shinigami Character Name is a Shinigami within the Gotei 13. Appearance Personality Abilities Zanpakutō Quincy Character Name is a Quincy. Appearance Personality Abilities Quincy Bow Sinner Character Name is a Sinner of Hell. Appearance Personality Abilities Powers Bount Character Name is a Bount. Appearance Personality Abilities Doll Fullbringer Character Name is a Fullbringer. Appearance Personality Abilities Fullbring Hollow Character Name is a Hollow. Appearance Personality Abilities Resurrección Visored Important Note! Visoreds use the same infoboxes as Shinigami, the only addition being the extra "Hollowfication" section located under Zanpakutō. Character Name is a Visored. Appearance Personality Abilities Zanpakutō Hollowfication Shinigami (Fusion) Important Note! Shinigami with the Fusion ability use the same infoboxes as Shinigami, the only addition being the extra "Fusion" section located under Zanpakutō. Character Name is a Shinigami. Appearance Personality Abilities Zanpakutō Fusion Zanpakutō Important Note! Please copy the below template that applies to your needs and paste it under your Shinigami character's "Zanpakutō" section as needed. Zanpakutō Spirit Zanpakutō Name is the Zanpakutō of Shinigami Character Name. *'Classification:' *'Gender:' *'Appearance:' *'Personality:' *'Inner World:' Shikai Shikai *'Release Command:' *'Appearance:' *'Power:' *'Primary Technique:' *'Technique Description:' Bankai Bankai *'Name:' *'Release Command:' *'Appearance:' *'Power:' *'Primary Technique:' :*'Technique Description:' True Shikai True Shikai *'Release Command:' *'Appearance:' *'Main Power:' *'Secondary Power:' *'Primary Technique:' :*'Technique Description:' *'Secondary Technique:' :*'Technique Description:' True Bankai True Bankai *'Name:' *'Release Command:' *'Appearance:' *'Main Power:' *'Secondary Power:' *'Primary Technique:' :*'Technique Description:' *'Secondary Technique:' :*'Technique Description:' Resurrección Important Note! Please copy the below template that applies to your needs and paste it under your Hollow character's "Resurrección" section as needed Resurrección *'Name:' *'Release Command:' *'Appearance:' *'Main Power:' *'Secondary Power:' *'Main Technique:' *'Secondary Technique:' Fullbring Important Note! Please copy the below template that applies to your needs and paste it under your Fullbringer character's "Fullbring" section as needed First Form Fullbring First Form *'Name:' *'Appearance:' *'Power:' *'Primary Technique:' Second Form Fullbring Second Form *'Name:' *'Appearance:' *'Main Power:' *'Secondary Power:' *'Main Technique:' *'Secondary Technique:' Quincy Bow Important Note! Please copy the below template that applies to your needs and paste it under your Quincy character's "Quincy Bow" section as needed Quincy Bow *'Items:' *'Abilities:' *'Schrift:' *'Vollständig Abilities:' Sinner Power Important Note! Please copy the below template that applies to your needs and paste it under your Sinner character's "Powers" section as needed *'Weapon:' *'Weapon Appearance:' *'Abilities:' Bount Doll Important Note! Please copy the below template that applies to your needs and paste it under your Bount character's "Doll" section as needed Normal Doll Doll *'Name:' *'Appearance:' *'Main Power:' *'Secondary Power:' *'Main Technique:' *'Secondary Technique:' Merged Doll Merged Doll *'Name:' *'Previous Doll Appearance:' *'Merged Doll Appearance:' Visored Mask Important Note! Please copy the below template that applies to your needs and paste it under your Visored character's "Hollowfication" section as needed *'Mask Type:' *'Mask Appearance:' Fusion Important Note! Please copy the below template that applies to your needs and paste it under your Shinigami (Fusion) character's "Fusion" section as needed *'Fusion Appearance:' *'Previous Appearance:' *'Ultimate Ability:' *'Ultimate Technique:' *'Technique Description:'